Good Ol' Magic/Charlotte Painex
|inspiration = Sabrina Spellman from Sabrina the Teenage Witch Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer|alias = Char Young Hero (by Tattoous) Her (by Thaddeus) My Little Sugar Plum (by Maria) TBD (by the Iron Emperor) Sucker (by Darklia, formerly) Chari (by Lily, currently) TBD (by Misery) Little Witch (by Necromus) TBD (by Shada)|personality = Nice, kind, adventurous, mischievous, naïve, stupid (sometimes), TBD|appearance = Long straight blonde hair, grey eyes, pink tube top, blue jacket, blue jeans and grey shoes|age = 16|occupation = Witch|goal = To become a true hero witch To avenge her father's death|home = Stonecreek City, Alevale, New Titania|family = Arthur Painex (father, deceased) Kaity Painex (mother) Carrie Painex (cousin)|pets = Tux (flyst)|friends = Tattoous (mentor), Thaddeus, Maria Jaxon (best friend and love interest), Lily Jade (currently), Ghostly Jack, Wendy Igo and the Masked Crusader|enemies = Darklia (formerly), the Iron Emperor, Misery, Necromus, Shada, El Skelé and Cleo|likes = Magic, adventure, sushi, soccer, Magik Girlz, hip-hop, TBD|dislikes = Darkness, chickens, TBD|powers = Powerful magical abilities TBD|quote = "Magic time!"}}Charlotte Painex is a fictional teenage Face Paint witch, being the main protagonist of Good Ol' Magic franchise. She is voiced by voice actress Cathy Cavadini in the video games and animated media, while plays her in the live-action film series. History Early life Charlotte was born to two powerful magic users. Her father was a legendary hero while her mother was a fierce warrior. She was raised in a normal house as she was educated to follow their parents' footsteps. Her parents told stories about their adventures and journeys as she grew interested in becoming a feared magic user like them. Unfortunately, when she was four, her father was murdered by a strange being, leading her mother to raise her by herself. She was devastated but learned to surpass her traumas by learning magic to honor his legacy. As she grew up, she discovered that her father's death was caused by a group of dark sorcerers led by Necromus who wanted revenge on him for banishing him from the High Mage Council for attempting to use his powers to unleash darkness and turn New Titania into his dark empire. Charlotte was devastated after discovering the truth as she promised to her mother that she will avenge her father's death by killing Necromus as she gets older, even if that implies sacrificing her life. At age 8, her mother gave to her a pet flyist who she named Tux as the first thing he did to her was giving her a lick. Charlotte giggled just after and they become close allies. Later on, at age 10, she was approved into Tattoous' academy, starting her long quest to perfect her magic skills and meet new people as she wanted to fulfill her wish to kill Necromus and continue her father's legacy. She met her best friend Maria when she was 12 as she was learning to become a witch. Charlotte quickly took a liking of her, since she demonstrated her passion for magic by using a totem that allows her to channel True Power. However, Maria didn't feel the same, since she thought she was a bit childish and immature. Yet, as they started to bond, she started to change her opinion about Charlotte, considering that she is actually extremely excited about using her magic for good and she has a personal desire to honor her father, eventually becoming close friends. In the game series Under construction... Phanto Phanto is a version of Charlotte from a parallel universe called Deeper Down and first appeared in the game of the same name. They are the secondary antagonist of the game, working under the game's main villain, Lick. Just like all the other parallel versions of characters in Deeper Down, they are an actual part of Charlotte and represent something that could happen to her, as Phanto was born in a world that didn't have Maria or Lily but had all the memories of them. As pointed out by Lick, if Charlotte ever lost her friends she would be in danger of becoming Phanto. Phanto and Lick are considered some of the darkest characters in the series, as they point out all the flaws in the concept of "the power of friendship", as Phanto has memories of having friends and loving them but was born in a world where they didn't exist, which caused them to be easily manipulated and turned into a twisted and perverted version of their original self. Another thing that makes most people feel sorry for Phanto is the fact they were never redeemed, even though they came so close to it. Instead, they are once again manipulated by Lick and attack Charlotte, ending with them seemingly dying. Charlotte's encounter with Phanto caused her to learn that an over-reliance on other people would end in tragedy. Despite their supposed death, Phanto has appeared in a few other pieces of media, such as TBD. Skills and powers As a witch, Charlotte has the ability of controlling magic and uses it to fight evil. While not as powerful as Maria or Tattoous, she is TBD. Trivia *Despite being dating Maria, she's been flirting with male characters as well throughout the franchise, making her bisexual rather than lesbian. *Besides her official pairing with Maria, other common pairings for Charlotte in fandom include Charlotte/Darklia, Charlotte/Elena Mind, TBD, besides crossover pairings like Charlotte/Evelynn Rodriguez, Charlotte/Miranda Phillips, Charlotte/Kitrina, TBD and even some straight pairings like Charlotte/The Masked Crusader and crossover ones like Charlotte/Collin the Speedy Boy, TBD. * Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Heroines Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas